


From Afar, Pt  1

by LoudZeldaIntrovert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudZeldaIntrovert/pseuds/LoudZeldaIntrovert
Summary: This is my very first original work; as such I'm pretty nervous on how it'll be received. I'm all for constructive criticism; please let me know what works, what doesn't work, what sounds good, what I can improve on in terms of writing, what makes sense and what I can clarify and make more sense. Whoever you are, I hope you enjoy this and have a great day.





	From Afar, Pt  1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first original work; as such I'm pretty nervous on how it'll be received. I'm all for constructive criticism; please let me know what works, what doesn't work, what sounds good, what I can improve on in terms of writing, what makes sense and what I can clarify and make more sense. Whoever you are, I hope you enjoy this and have a great day.

He arrived to class ten minutes earlier than he normally did, hoping to catch a glance at him; the guy who made his heart race on the very first day of class. He kept staring at the door, trying his best to not appear too obvious, fidgeting with his backpack, taking out his laptop and notebook, all the while occasionally glancing at the door. Suddenly, he appeared. The shy male tried his very best to not appear too flustered upon seeing him; his jet black hair, hazel eyes, squared glasses, tall stature, and semi unkempt facial hair. He seemed out of breath, as if he was running in order to get to class on time. That was odd; he normally was one of the first students to arrive, but there wasn’t much time to dwell on that, for he noticed his crush staring right at him, as if he was peering into the brunette’s soul. 

He reached for his textbook in his backpack in an attempt to hide the fact that his face turned as red as a tomato, hoping that his crush didn’t notice. As class lingered on, both males were paying close attention to the lecture that day, taking notes as best as they could. “I want to talk to him”, the shorter male thought to himself. “But what on earth should I say?” His overactive mind began to race with possible scenarios and how he would react to each one of them. 

He was so entrenched in thoughts that he didn’t even realize that he was being prodded on his shoulder. “Hello? Have you gone deaf or something, man?” the male to his right said. “Here’s the study guide for the upcoming midterm.” “O-oh, yeah. Sorry.” He mumbled as he quickly took the stack of papers and passed them down to the next student. 

As the rush of students exited the classroom, the brunette was finishing packing up when he heard his name called. “So, you seem pretty smart, yeah?” “I’m alright, I guess. Nothing special”, the shy male said in a small voice, his eyes facing toward the floor. “Do you wanna help me study for our exam sometime this week?” “Sure, I’d be happy to!” the shorter male exclaimed a bit too excitedly. Realizing his over enthusiasm, he blushed and looked toward the side, completely missing the small smirk that came over the face of his crush. 

“Awesome!” the taller lad said and reached for a piece of paper in his backpack and proceeded to scribble something on it. The flustered male looked up upon realizing he was being handed said piece of paper. He opened it and saw numbers written on it. “Here’s my number. Text me sometime this week and we can figure out a time and place to meet up” the hazel eyed male said as he headed toward the door. “O-okay, sure” the olive eye male said in reply. As his crush left the classroom, he stared at the bunch of numbers scribbled on the paper. “This could be your chance. Don’t mess it up” he thought to himself as he headed out the room and back to his dorm. 


End file.
